


The Blinders Are Off

by itsthedetails



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Danny/Stiles - let me warm you up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blinders Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the insmallpackages exchange on LJ.

There has been silence in the Jeep since Stiles drove away from edge of the woods with Danny in the passenger seat, leaving the pack behind to clean up the mess left behind by another attack by the Alpha pack. Stiles turns into his driveway and shifts the Jeep into park. He can’t take Danny home yet, not with the gash on his forehead still bleeding and his t-shirt covered in blood.

He cuts the engine, but doesn’t move to open the door. He looks at Danny, sitting still as stone, eyes staring straight ahead and his hands resting his thighs, palms up. He tries to think of something to say, but he’s not sure if words can quite explain what Danny saw tonight.

After several more minutes of silence, Danny finally looks over at him and says, “So, werewolves.”

He can’t hold back the way his lips twist into a wry smile, “Yup,” emphasizing the p sound. “Bet you never thought you’d start a serious conversation with the word ‘werewolves.’” It certainly wasn’t something Stiles ever imagined talking about on a regular basis before Scott had been bit. “Let’s not do this out here in the car. Come inside, I’ll answer your questions best I can.” 

Danny doesn’t move, so Stiles reaches across the console and takes Danny’s hand. He laces their fingers together like he's done many times before, this time though he gently swipes his thumb over Danny’s bruised and cut knuckles. Danny’s hand is like ice; he gives it a quick squeeze and gestures toward his house, “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up and I’ll make you some hot cocoa, it’ll warm you up.”

Danny looks over, meets his gaze, and though fear still haunts his eyes, the easy smile Stiles has come to enjoy when directed at him is still there, “Yeah, okay, cocoa sounds good, but I know you know plenty of other ways to get me warmed up too.”


End file.
